Do We Have A Deal?
by allthingsmagical
Summary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?
1. Chapter 1

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Uther Pendragon was a hard working man, he ran his own business but always made sure he did a lot of the work, he hated those who sat at a computer all day saying they have been working hard when he knew they didn't even know the meaning of the word, he had left school at fifteen and went straight into work, he worked from the bottom and made his way up, after thirty years of hard labour and putting in no less than ten hours a day Uther Pendragon owned his own newspaper, one that was getting more readers and was only growing and growing.

He walked into his home he shared with his wife who he met at school, Ygraine, she had left school with him and gone to work in the local shop later joining Uther at the paper as he made his way upwards but when Ygraine fell pregnant and gave birth to their first child, a son, Arthur, Ygraine and Uther both agreed she would stay home for their son and Uther would work, two years after Arthur was born they had a daughter, naming her Morgana. Uther had vowed he would work hard and make sure his children never went without like he had to, made sure they always got what they wanted.

As he walked into the living room and saw his twenty five year old son Arthur on his phone typing away looking from that to his laptop and his twenty three year old daughter Morgana laughing and giggling on the phone, Uther now wished he had been more firm with his children, instead of giving them all they wanted that is now all they knew.

Arthur and Morgana hadn't worked since leaving school, they had studied and got great grades but their attitude was why work for what we want when Uther was there giving them what they wanted.

"A little help please." Ygraine's voice sounded.

Uther looked at his children who hadn't even moved.

"Please? I have heavy bags here." She called out again.

Uther lost his patience, he walked over to Morgana and took her phone off her and pocketed it.

"Hey!"

"Your mother is calling for help, go, now."

"But I just got my nails done."

"Does this face look bothered? Go, now!" he said moving quickly over to Arthur, taking his phone as well and shutting down the lid of the laptop.

"That was really stupid!" Arthur said as he stood up.

"No Arthur what is stupid is you not lifting a finger to help when your mother is asking for it."

"Why do I have to go? Morgana has gone,"

"Your mother has heavy bags."

"Well you are home now."

"That I am, difference being I haven't sat on my arse all day doing fuck all! Go and help your mother!"

Uther followed his children and saw Ygraine come in with some bags, kiss his cheek thanking him before going to get more bags. He shook his head when he saw Morgana carrying one bag, placing it on the table and started to look through it, once she found what she was looking for she went to leave the kitchen but stopped when she found her dad blocking the way.

"There are still bags to collect, you can eat that later."

"But I want to eat this now."

"You will eat it when you have worked up an appetite."

Morgana all but slammed her low fat snack down and stormed back out the house to help get more bags.

Ygraine came in once more and sighed as she placed the bags on the table, smiling at Arthur who had at least four bags in each hand. "Thank you love, just place them there."

Arthur nodded before he and Morgana walked over to Uther with their hand out. "Phone please?"

Uther put a shocked look on his face as he handed his children back their phone. "My children actually know manners? Shocking!"

Once alone Uther started to help Ygraine unpack the bags.

"Thank you love. I can't believe they actually helped."

"I am sorry to say they only did so as I had words."

Ygraine shook her head. "What has happened to our children Uther? We didn't raise them to be like this, they are getting worse."

"I know they are love. I have been talking to some people at work and I have an idea that might work. Are you willing to give it a try?"

"I will give anything a try if it helps."

Uther nodded and held his wife close to him.

* * *

The next day Uther took the day off work to sort everything out which didn't take long. Once it was all set up he called down Arthur and Morgana from their rooms telling them it was a family meeting, Arthur and Morgana knew it must be serious if Uther had called a family meeting.

Arthur walked into the living room closely followed by Morgana to see their parents sat at the table, two chairs pulled out for Morgana and Arthur to sit on, once they were seated a phone beeped and straight away Morgana and Arthur took their phone to check and see whose it was. Arthur started to laugh. "Hey Morgana Cenred just sent me this video, I will send it to you, check it out."

Seconds later Morgana's phone beeped that had her laughing. "That is funny."

"Shall I show you what is also funny?" Ygraine asked.

Arthur and Morgana looked up. "What's that?" Morgana asked.

Instead of answering Ygraine reached over and took her childrens phones, throwing them both over her shoulder, not caring in the slightest when she heard the sound of either one or both of them breaking.

Arthur and Morgana were just about to stand up and get their phones when Uther's fist making contact with the table stopped them from moving. "Don't. You. Dare." he warned.

Once Morgana and Arthur sat back down he looked at his children. "Your mother and I have been talking and we have decided to send you both on holiday."

"Really?" Morgana asked.

"Yes. Your father has sorted it and paid for it all you leave at the weekend and are away for three days."

"Wicked!" Arthur laughed.

"Oh it will be wicked." Uther smirked. "You even get to take three friends each with you."

"So we go on holiday with three friends of our choice and you have paid for it all?" Morgana has asked.

"Yes." Ygraine smiled. "We just need to know who you are taking."

Morgana nodded. "Morgause, Gwen and Freya."

"Arthur?" Ygraine asked.

"Merlin, Leon and Lancelot."

Morgana looked at Arthur. "Merlin? Are you sure? You are always falling out with him."

"Only because he keeps going on about him having to work for what he has and that I have it easy, trust me after this holiday he will be thanking me."

"Where are we going then?" Morgana asked. "Does it have a pool?"

Uther smirked when he thought of the lake where his children will be camping next to. "Oh yes. A great big one and I have sorted it so the only ones who use this 'pool' are the both of you and your friends."

"What hotel are we staying in then?" Arthur asked.

Ygraine blinked and looked at her son. "Who said anything about a hotel? I didn't mention hotel." she looked at her husband. "Did you?"

"No dear."

Arthur and Morgana looked at their parents. "I don't understand." Morgana said.

"Oh I am sorry I haven't explained have I. Let me make myself clear." Uther said as he placed his hands on the table and stood up, looking from Arthur to Morgana. "This so called holiday is a camping holiday, you will be sleeping in tents by a lake in the woods. You will have only your phone with you, not your phones but ones I provide you with, ones that will be locked so that you can only call your mother or me."

"You will be looking after yourself, only eating what you manage to catch in the lake, washing your own clothes, keeping yourselves warm, taking some damn responsibility!" Ygraine snapped.

"I don't know what has happened to my children, when we first had you we vowed you would never have the life me and your mother did, that you would want for nothing but the more we gave the more you took, you both don't care any more. You will be camping for three days looking after yourselves doing everything for yourselves learning how to make it on your own."

"You can't make us do this!" Arthur said.

"No we can't, you do have a choice. Do this and survive three days and learn and show us the change in you when you come back and me and your mother will give you anything you want, the one thing you have always wanted, money is no object." Uther stated.

"Or?"

"Or you leave home with nothing." Ygraine said.

Arthur sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "When do we leave?"

"Arthur no. I can't live in the woods for three days and fend for myself."

"Morgana we have to, would you rather us kicked out? We won't be able to get a job for months and months, can you just imagine peoples faces if we went for interviews and they ask for experience and we say we don't have any as mummy and daddy have always given us what we wanted?"

"Well?" Ygraine asked her daughter.

"Fine, but I am not happy about this, any of it."

"Of course you are not happy dear, you are not getting your own way." Ygraine smiled as she stood up from the table. "Oh and one more thing. No make up or beauty products taken. Just soap and shampoo."

"Mother! You can't do that."

"I am your mother I can do what I like. Now you leave at the weekend. I suggest you go and check to see how the weather is going to be so you know just what to pack." she said, smiling before she left the room.

"You both get packing. I will inform your friends, strangely enough they all agreed and are looking forward to it, I think they are actually betting to see which of you will crack first."

"How could you have told our friends? We have only just told you who we want to take."

"Oh I know that, but I told all of your friends this and told them I will let them know today who will be going." Uther said before following his wife from the room.

* * *

The next day Uther walked into a cafe to see Leon, Lancelot and Merlin sat at one table and Morgause, Freya and Gwen sat at another, knowing girls being girls and will be demanding all sorts he went to the lads table first and sat himself down. "Now are you all still sure you want to do this, you know what it entails."

Merlin smiled. "We do and we are not as spoilt as Arthur, we all work for what we have. Arthur has been doing this for too long, we all actually have a bet to see how long he will last, the girls are the same with Morgana."

Uther laughed. "Well the girls will probably be changing those bets, Ygraine has banned all beauty products."

At this Leon started to laugh aloud. "Morgana won't last three days, when I first started staying over she insisted on getting up first so I wouldn't see her first thing in morning without her makeup on."

"Now then. I told my kids that if they last three days I will give them the one thing they have always wanted, no expense. I am now offering the three of you something similar, you will be having to do this for three, in return for doing this I will give each of you something that you want. Leon, you first."

"I want Morgana to be my wife, but I want to do everything properly, by doing that I want to have yours and Ygraine's permission."

"Leon if you do this for three days and help us see a change in Arthur not only will I give you permission to marry my only daughter I will pay for the wedding, honeymoon, hen and stag nights."

Leon shook Uther's hand. "Done."

"Lets just hope I haven't been." Uther said before looking at Lancelot. "What is it you want?"

"I have just finished University, I have passed all my exams but what I have majored in I can't get a job as no one wants to take on someone with no experience but how am I to learn if no one will give me a chance?"

Uther nodded. "I agree, what is it you have majored in?"

"Journalism."

"You have these three days in the woods with my son and friends and when you get back you will have a job at my paper as a reporter."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Thank you."

"You are welcome." Uther nodded before looking at Merlin.

"And you?"

Merlin smiled. "You know what I want."

"That I do. Merlin you have got to be one of the most selfless people I know."

When Merlin laughed Uther shook their hands before walking over to the girls table. After he explained everything of what the three days included, resisting the temptation to roll his eyes when the girls gasped at the news of no make up or beauty products he asked each of them what they wanted.

Morgause knowing Uther owned a paper and was close friends with several magazines she wanted him to see to it that she became a model in one of them. "I have the looks for a model, it is what I have always wanted to be. I model for a couple of things but I want the big stuff, to be recognised as well. I don't even mind doing nudity."

"You want to pose nude in magazines that is one thing I can not help you with, I am close with a lot of magazines but not those kind, however I will sort it for you." he said before looking at Freya. "And you?"

"I am still studying at University, my bills are getting higher and higher. I can't afford them so I am having to cut back on a lot of things, move back in with my parents, cut classes -"

"Stay with your parents, do not cut any classes, enroll in the classes you have cut I will pay for your university fees." he said, smiling when she looked relieved before giving him a beaming smile.

"Guinevere?"

Gwen smiled. "Lancelot and I are to marry in eight months, everything is still being paid for, we have worked everything out but the only thing we can't afford is a honeymoon."

"Where are you getting married?"

"Registry office."

"You will not, you will both marry in mine and Ygraine's house, your reception can be a big marquee in our grounds that will save you some money to put towards a home I will pay for the honeymoon."

Lancelot looked up when he heard his fiancé squeal and saw her hug Uther before she looked over to him. "We are going to have a honeymoon!" she nearly squealed.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter Two up tomorrow :)**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Ygraine looked up when Uther entered the room. "How did it go?"

"A lot better than I thought. Merlin only wants one thing which costs nothing Leon wanted permission to ask Morgana to marry him, I told him I will be paying for everything which is only right as father of the bride you do. Lancelot has just finished University and no one will give him a job so I have. Morgause wants to be a model so that won't cost me, just call in some favours. Gwen and Lancelot are paying for their wedding but can't afford a honeymoon. I told her I will pay for that and they can have the wedding here and reception in a marquee out back and the money they save there will go towards a house and for Freya I am paying her university fees."

Ygraine smiled. "Got off lightly then."

"I did. I thought this was going to cost me a lot, what I am forking out for Arthur and Morgana's friends is nothing to what Arthur and Morgana have off me in a year." he laughed.

"What is it that Merlin wants that will cost nothing then?"

"Arthur."

"What?"

Ygraine and Uther looked up to see Arthur walking in. "Are you all packed?"

"I am, Morgana is about to break loose, she is crying while looking at her make up."

Ygraine sighed. "I will go to her."

Once alone Arthur looked at his father. "How much is this costing you father? You have made offers with our friends who are going with us, surely this has cost you a lot."

"Oh it has, but it is something I am willing to do."

* * *

Early Saturday morning found Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot and Leon on one settee and Morgana, Freya, Morgause and Gwen sat on the other. "Have you all left your phones at home?" Uther asked.

When all he got were the nodding of heads as an answer he took his phone out and started to dial everyone's number. Arthur, Morgana and Morgause ended up handing their phones over, mumbling under their breath as they did so. "Nice try." Ygraine said as she handed each of them a really old phone each.

"What the fuck is this supposed to be?" Arthur asked.

"Your new phone for the next three days. I have done each phone so you get no internet or anything, the only numbers you can ring on the phones are ones that are programmed into the phone book." Uther explained.

Straight away Morgana started to look before looking up. "Only each other and you and mum?" she asked.

"Yes. If anything does happen you ring us and we can pass messages on. Anything else?"

When Uther and Ygraine only heard the word 'no' Uther nodded. "Right then you have all packed what you will be needing these next three days? You sure you have everything, all your toiletries and things?"

"Yes." came a unison of voices.

"Good, Morgana your backpack looks very... well it is bulging."

"She has a lot of crap." Arthur said earning himself a hit on the arm from Merlin.

"I will be fine, I only have to carry it on my back until we reach camp."

Ygraine looked down at her daughter's feet to see her wearing shoes with a small heel. "Then change what is on your feet, you have an hours walk before you reach where you will be camping."

After changing her shoes into some comfortable looking trainers she walked back into the living room to see everyone standing helping each other on with their backpacks. "A little help with mine?"

Uther smiled and picked up his daughter's backpack with ease, "here I will help."

Morgana smiled and turned her back on Uther so he could help her put it on her back, once done he kept a hold of it, "you ready for me to let go?"

Morgana rolled her eyes. "Yes father, I am not a weakling I can handle the own weight of my backpack."

"If you say so."

As soon as Uther let go, leaving Morgana to feel the weight and just how heavy it was the others could only watch as Morgana stumbled backwards and fell on her arse on the stool before falling backwards landing on her back, legs in the air.

Leon tried his hardest not to laugh with everyone else as he walked over to help his girlfriend up. "You will get used to the weight love."

"Well if I can't you can carry it."

Leon looked over Morgana's head at Uther before looking down at his girlfriend. "No I won't be. You packed it, you carry it." he said, kissing his girlfriends forehead.

When Uther stopped laughing he picked up some keys. "Right then, everyone in the van outside."

Ygraine followed them all. "There are six small tents in there for you, going out or engaged there is no sharing, those tents are only big enough for one person and their things." she said, after hugging her children hard and kissing Uther she waved them all off.

* * *

Uther pulled up outside some woods and got out with all the others. "Here is your map. If you follow it right then you should reach camp in just under an hour."

"How will we know if we are at the camp?" Morgana asked.

"Where you will be camping is in a clearing near the lake, the lake is right next to where you will be. Now then you can ring and come home at anytime, just ring and I will be straight here to pick you up."

"Really?" Morgana asked, smiling at her dad.

"Yes but if you do so the deal is off not only to you but for your friends also." he said smiling when it took the smile off his daughters hopeful face. "Have fun and see you all in three days."

After walking for an hour Merlin was the one in front holding the map, after much bickering it was decided Merlin lead them as with Arthur they ended up passing the same marked tree twice.

"This is stupid, I can lead us, that wasn't even the same tree." Arthur moaned.

"It was the same tree Arthur as I took a piss there! Let Merlin lead." Leon said.

"Thank you Leon. We should be nearly there, only five mor-" Merlin stopped when he looked up from the map at Leon. "Leon put Morgana down. If she is having you carry her after an hour how is she supposed to last three days. Morgana only five more minutes."

Morgana sighed and got off Leon's back and helped him put his backpack back on that he had to carry by hand as she was on his back.

"Oh at last!" Arthur said as they reached the clearing less than ten minutes later, straight away he dropped his backpack and hurried to the lake.

"Arthur what are you doing?" Merlin asked as everyone took off their backpacks and sat down to rest.

"I forgot to pack a water I am thirsty." he answered and cupped some water before bringing it to his face only to have his hands slapped away from Merlin. "Hey!"

Lancelot stretched and rubbed the base of his back, working out his aching muscles, "don't snap at Merlin mate, he was right to do that, you can't just drink from the lake, you have to be careful."

"What? Well what am I supposed to drink for the next week?"

"You can drink this water Arthur but not like this, you need to boil it first in a pan over a fire, boiling it cleans it, then once it is cool then you can drink it."

"What? You're joking right?"

"No Arthur, but I know how impatient you are so have a drink from my bottle and then go and collect some wood so we can start a fire." Merlin said, handing Arthur his bottle before taking out several leaflets that he handed to the females of the group.

"What's this?" Morgana asked.

"It is intructions on how to put up a tent."

"We have to put our own tents up?"

"Of course we do love." Leon answered.

Morgana snatched the instructions and started to search through her backpack.

* * *

It was nearly two hours later when all the tents were up and a fire had been lit, a large pan was set over the fire full of water.

Morgause came out of her tent. "Where are the toilets?" she asked getting a laugh from the men.

"Morgause we are in the woods, your toilet is the woods." Lancelot said.

Morgause looked around her. "Ew." she shuddered. "What about a shower or bath?"

"Our bath is right there." Merlin said pointing at the lake. "Good job you bought a swimsuit with you as you will be wearing that to wash."

"You're not serious?" Morgana asked.

"Oh come on Morgana it will be fun, make a change to do something for yourself." Gwen smiled.

"Fine. I can do this. I know I can. I will do it." Morgana nodded. "Which one packed the food?"

Leon laughed. "None of us bought food with us love."

"Then what are we supposed to eat?"

"We eat what we catch Morgana. Rabbit, fish." Arthur said, "even I knew that, why do you think I had such a big breakfast this morning, because I knew it would be the last decent meal for a few days."

* * *

Arthur sat and watched Merlin as he rifled through his backpack before taking out what he needed. "Found it Lance, got the net?"

Lancelot pulled out a short net which he made long after extending the pole. "Got it."

"I like how you bought a fishing rod Merlin." Arthur laughed.

"Well it is good job I did isn't it." Merlin answered as he tied the bait on. "Otherwise we would be swimming with the fish to try and catch one." he said as he threw the rod into the lake and sat down.

"Do you want the cutlery out you told me to bring?" Arthur asked.

"I do, otherwise how are we to cut the fish up?"

Morgana came out of her tent and looked at the side of Merlin and saw three fish. "I don't like fish."

"Seeing as it is all we will be eating you better start liking it." Arthur said as he took the rod off Merlin. "I just sit and wait until it starts pulling?" he asked Merlin.

"Yes, seeing as all you do all day is sit and do nothing this will be a doddle for you."

"Doddle?" Arthur asked.

"Easy Arthur." Merlin explained with a roll of his eyes as he took the fish he had caught and started to wash them in the pan of water they had boiled earlier before he started to cook it.

Freya walked over and started to help Merlin, getting a smile in thanks. Merlin looked up at Morgana and Morgause. "I and Arthur catch fish Lancelot started the fire, Leon ended up getting the wood, Gwen helped fetch the water we had to boil and Freya is helping me with this, you two are the only ones who haven't done something."

"Well there is nothing to do." Morgause said.

Merlin opened his mouth to answer when Arthur beat him to it. "You both just help Merlin, you can't be here for three days and do nothing."

Morgause sighed. "Fine." she said as she sat down facing Merlin and Freya along with Morgana. "What can we do?"

"Caught two more!" Arthur called.

Merlin smiled and stood up. "The fish need gutting, do that while I get and wash the fish Arthur has caught."

Morgana pulled a face and held her hand up. "But my nails."

Freya laughed. "I'm afraid you won't have any by the time this camping trip is over." she said and held up both her hands that were covered in fish guts. "Why do you think I cut all mine right down before coming? Didn't you bother looking up what camping in the woods entails?"

"Obviously not." Leon said as he leaned down and kissed Morgana's forehead. "You'll be fine love." he whispered before going to sit with Arthur.

* * *

"Merlin what are you doing?" Arthur asked when he saw Merlin stood thigh deep in the lake.

They had all eaten, even Morgause had liked the fish, Merlin had to laugh at the fact he was the only one to bring flavouring that he could use on the food limited to them. After they had eaten Morgana, Gwen, Freya and Morgause had wondered off somewhere with a towel and their swimsuits leaving the lads to wash up after dinner, Arthur had refused to wash up saying he had caught the food he shouldn't have to wash up, he soon changed his mind when Lancelot reminded him Merlin cooked it and he was washing up. So the girls went off swimming Leon and Lancelot were getting more firewood to last them through the night and Arthur and Merlin were washing up.

It had just turned nightfall when the girls came back saying how they enjoyed their afternoon and most had retired to go to sleep knowing they wouldn't sleep much the first night as they wasn't used to sleeping not only on ground but in a tent also.

Arthur had come out of his tent when he heard a noise and found Merlin in the lake.

Merlin turned around causing Arthur to look everywhere but his friend. "I am washing."

"I can see that."

"Then why ask?"

Freya came out of her tent to get some water and gasped when she saw Merlin. "Oh my." she said, putting her hand up so as not to see Merlin below the waist.

"Merlin why are you naked?" Arthur asked finally looking at his friend, making sure to keep his eyes level with Merlin's.

"Because I am washing, I told the girls to wear suits when washing as they have a lot more to show and wouldn't like washing naked in a lake near camp, especially when one of the lads is her own brother."

"You are not bothered?"

"About what?"

"Merlin everyone could walk out of their tents now and see you."

Merlin shrugged his shoulders. "I don't mind." he said, smiling before turning to show Arthur and Freya his arse as he carried on washing.

Freya dropped her hand and looked at Arthur and couldn't help the small smile as she walked back into her tent, she saw Arthur still standing in front of the lake watching Merlin through the gap of her tent, what made her smile was that Arthur's eyes weren't on Merlin's head or back. They were on his arse.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter three will be up tomorrow :)**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

The next morning Morgana yawned as she walked out of her tent, she looked around as she tied her hair loosely back and made her way over to Leon's tent, she pulled the zipper up and put her hand inside, shaking her boyfriends foot. "Leon get up. I need some hot water."

"Get it yourself Morgana," a voice said behind her.

Turning around Morgana saw Arthur sat by a fire he had just lit. "You can't have everyone do everything for you that wasn't the deal."

"Leon won't tell father he helped me."

"No but everyone else who have made deals with father will do, it is not just us he is giving something to."

"Of course it is."

"Actually it isn't." Leon said as he walked out of the tent, stretching before he sat next to Arthur, warming his hands in front of fire before putting a pot of water on to boil. He looked up to see Morgana smiling. "This water isn't for you, I want a hot drink."

"Father has made a deal with you then Leon?" Arthur asked.

"He has, he made a deal with me, Lancelot and Merlin befo-"

"Merlin?" Arthur asked. "Merlin who never lets anyone give him anything? Merlin who will only have something if he has worked for it and paid for it himself? That Merlin?"

Leon laughed. "Yes."

"Leon tell me what he asked for."

"I can't."

"Oh come on Leon, we are here for three days, have only each others company we will be talking about all sorts and it will come out." Morgana said.

"Morning all."

Arthur looked up to see Merlin standing in front of his tent wearing a pair of jogging bottoms, his arms above his head as he stretched. "Merlin, almost didn't recognise you with clothes on."

Morgana looked from Merlin to her brother. "When did you see him naked?"

"Last night. I walk out of my tent and he is standing there in the lake, water just to his thighs, wasn't even bothered I could see all of him."

Merlin shrugged. "Should have looked away if it bothered you. I'm going to go for my morning wash." he said and with that he grabbed a small towel and a bar of soap and walked further up the lake.

"Oh sure strip naked and wash in front for us all to see but to wash his face he goes where no one can see him." Arthur said rolling his eyes.

"Did you see his cock first and then arse? Or arse then cock? What is he like down there? Is he perfect?" Morgana said, Leon smirking knowing just what his girlfriend was doing.

"I saw his arse first, where he stood in the lake the moonlight was shining off it so I could see it quite clearly, he turned and showed me his cock before he shown me his back again."

"What does he look like down there Arthur?" Morgana pushed. "Is he perfect."

"He is so perf-" Arthur blinked. "Who cares what he looks like!" he snapped before standing up. "I'm going for a wash." he said before grabbing his wash things and went to join Merlin, ignoring his sister laughing as he walked away.

"Why do you wind him up love?" Leon asked.

"That is not winding him up." she laughed. "And he says he is straight."

* * *

Once everyone had washed Morgana looked around the group. "Why isn't breakfast ready yet?"

"Because we have yet to catch the fish." Lancelot said.

"Fish again?" Morgause moaned.

"Well why haven't you caught any yet?" Morgana pressed on.

Merlin looked at Morgana in surprise. "Well why haven't you? You saw us fishing last night, you know what to do."

"It is hunting, that is a man's job." Morgana answered back.

"Oh well in that case. Lancelot, Leon, Arthur, any dirty washing you have give to the girls, washing is a woman's job is it not."

Leon seeing Morgana narrow her eyes at Merlin stepped in before she could open her mouth to argue back. "We share duties Morgana, we take in turns what to do."

"Then I will fetch some firewood."

"We have plenty." Arthur answered, "me and Merlin bought a load back when we came back from our wash."

When Morgana and Morgause were sat talking by the lake, one holding the fishing rod the other holding a net. Arthur turned to Merlin. "Leon said you all made a deal with father."

"We did."

"Leon told me all he wants is father's permission to marry Morgana, Lancelot has told me that father has offered him a job."

"He has."

Arthur looked closely at his friend. "What have you asked for Merlin?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. What did you say when father asked you what you wanted?"

Merlin turned his head to face his friend and smiled. "You know what I want."

"But I don't that is why I am asking you."

Lancelot who had just joined them started to laugh. "No Arthur, that is what Merlin said to your father when he was asked what he wanted."

Arthur looked from Lancelot to Merlin. "And father knows what you want?"

"He does."

"How can my father know what you want when me your best friend don't even know."

Merlin laughed. "Your father is a clever man Arthur, he sees things you can't see."

"Merlin-"

"Ah we got one!" Morgause squealed as she waved about the net.

Merlin stood up and looked into the net. "That's great, but their are eight of us so we need a few more."

"More! I nearly broke a nail trying to get that in the net."

"They will grow back and think of it this way, the fatter and heavier the fish the less you need to catch." he said as he took the fish from the net.

Morgause just huffed in response before going back to Morgana.

Freya came walking back into camp with Gwen, both of them giggling. "Arthur? Can you help me put a line up please so I can hang this washing to dry." Freya called over.

Arthur and Merlin got up to help as Lancelot started to gut the fish the girls had caught.

Merlin got one end of the line and reached up on tiptoe, his top riding up showing his midriff, the hair around his navel that disappeared below the waist of his jogging bottoms.

Freya looked at Arthur and shared a knowing smile with Gwen when she saw what Arthur was looking at. "Arthur? Are you gay?" Freya asked quietly.

"What? No."

"Bisexual then?" Gwen asked.

"No I am straight."

"Are you sure?"

"What? Yes Gwen why are you asking me all of these questions."

Merlin tied up his end before taking the other end of the line from Arthur and jumped on the blonds back.

Arthur quickly took hold of Merlin's legs and held him while Merlin reached up to tie the other end.

"They are asking you Arthur because out of all the views to look at in these woods you chose to stare at my arse and cock last night and my midriff and navel just now when tying the line up."

"No I wasn't." Arthur denied as he let Merlin down, he made to walk away but stopped when he saw what Gwen and Freya started to hang on the line. "They aren't your swimsuits." he said pointing to a certain green two piece. "That's Morgana's. Why are you washing her clothes?"

"We were washing ours anyway."

"That isn't the point Frey-" Arthur was cut off by a loud squeal, turning, he, Merlin, Freya and Gwen saw Morgause fall back into the lake pulling a squealing Morgana in with her.

Morgana stood up and started to wring out her hair with her hands. "What did you drag me in for?"

"I was falling, you was supposed to save me." Morgause said, shaking her hands before wringing out her hair.

"Save you? The water is only knee deep! Look at my top! It's rui-" Morgana stopped when she felt something moving. "Ah something is in my top get it out get it out!" she said as she started to jump about.

Arthur looked at Leon. "You can do it. I am not putting my hand down there she is my sister and Lance is too much of a gentleman to shove his hand down a woman's top.

Everyone stood and watched as Leon put his hand down his girlfriend's top and all started to laugh when they saw what he pulled out. "Well done Morgana, you managed to catch another fish!" Merlin said as he was holding onto Arthur whilst laughing.

Even Lancelot was struggling to keep a straight face as he walked into the lake to help Morgause out.

"I hate this!" Morgana said, hitting Leon as he continued to wave the fish in front of her. "Get that thing away from me."

"Come on Morgana, if this happened to anyone else you would be laughing." Arthur told his sister. "And wash your own things, don't have Gwen and Freya do it for you."

"Well they were washing anyway, we did a deal. I catch their breakfast and they wash the bit of washing I had this morning."

Arthur went to answer back but stopped when Merlin placed a hand on his chest. "Leave it Arthur, if that is how she sees it we can use that."

Arthur just nodded. "Go and get dry Morgana, and you Morgause, I will try and catch some fish. I even surprised myself by enjoying it last night."

"Thank you."

Arthur nodded. "Where is the rod?"

"I dropped it when Morgause pulled me in."

Merlin sighed. "I will swim and fetch it." he said and pulled his jogging bottoms off and top, kicking off his trainers before walking into the lake to swim after the rod.

Arthur jumped when he felt a slap on his arm and found himself looking at his sister. "Just admit you are gay and fucking shag him already!" she snapped before taking a towel and walking off to dry.

Arthur turned to look at his friends. "She goes on as if all I do is stare when Merlin strips down. I am straight."

Lancelot walked over to his friend and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Arthur I am straight, Leon is straight, if you were straight you would do what we do when Merlin does strip."

"And what is that?"

"Not stare at him as though he was the most delicious meal you have ever seen."

* * *

Uther and Ygraine were sat on a fallen log waiting in the woods not far from where their children and friends were camping. "Do you think their first night went okay?" Ygraine asked. "I mean I know they have spent nights away from home before, but never slept rough in the woods."

"Love if all wasn't well we would have had a phone call by now, lets just see how everything went on their first night alright."

A clearing of the throat had Uther turning and Ygraine looking up. "Morning."

Ygraine smiled. "Morning love, how is everyone?"

The person smiled. "Arthur and Morgana are fine, Morgana had a bit of a wobble this morning."

Uther stepped forwards. "A wobble?"

"Best if I show you." the person said and handed over the saw video camera that filmed the incident in the lake this morning. Uther and Ygraine couldn't stop laughing. "Well at least she caught a fish."

"That she did. I am having a great time, we are all mucking in, Morgause likes to moan a lot but that is how she is."

Ygraine smiled and handed the camera back, "are we alright to meet here in again?" she asked.

"Of course."

Uther nodded. "Well what we will do is leave you your phone, that way you can send us videos and pictures and keep us informed."

The man in front of them smiled. "Thank you." he said as he took his phone. "I will place it where no one will see it."

Uther nodded. "Before you go. How is Arthur? Still in denial?"

"Of course." the man smiled. "I better get back before I am missed. Let me know when you will be coming." he added before leaving.

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter four up tomorrow :)**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur stood and watched as Merlin rifled through his things in his tent, placing something at the bottom of his bag before placing stuff on top of it. "Merlin what are you doing?" he asked making his friend jump.

Merlin turned and grinned at Arthur. "I was just looking for something."

"Hiding something more like."

"No. No I am not hiding anything." Merlin lied.

Arthur sighed and walked into the tent and knelt beside his friend. "You also disappeared into the woods this morning after breakfast."

"I went for a walk."

"May I look in your bag?"

"No, there is nothing in there but clothes and blankets and flavours for when cooking food."

"Then why can't I look?"

Merlin huffed and gave Arthur his bag. "Don't know what the big deal is."

Arthur, one by one, started to empty the bag until he reached the bottom. "Merlin what is this?"

"What does it look like Arthur."

"It looks like medication to me."

"Well done. It is medication, I went for a walk this morning and started to feel unwell."

"That is why you came back and shut yourself in the tent."

"Yes."

"What is the medication for Merlin? You are not ill are you? You said you felt unwell."

"Don't you when you don't eat breakfast and stand up and move too quick into doing things? Plus I didn't sleep well last night, there is a certain way of how I sleep and I will be like this for a few days, the medication is prescribed by my doctor to help me sleep that is all. I didn't take one last night so I didn't sleep well, I was just about to take one and have a couple of hours, well try to."

"You haven't slept all night and you didn't eat breakfast? Idiot Merlin. Have you taken a tablet?"

"I have, give it about ten minutes and I will be in the land of nod." he smiled.

Arthur nodded, "you said you sleep a certain way, it's it still the same way when you used to stop over?"

"It is."

"We don't have enough pillows or cushions," Arthur mumbled as he looked around. "I know I will go and see if someone will come and lay with you and you can lay against them."

Arthur walked out of Merlin's tent and saw an empty camp. "Where is everyone?" he asked as he took the mobile his parents gave him out of his pocket, looking for Leon's number he pressed call. "Leon where are all of you."

 _"Hey Arthur, we all went for a walk before going for a swim further up the lake, Merlin told us this morning he wasn't coming as he wanted to try and get some sleep, we called out to you before we left but when you didn't answer us we just assumed you was stopping with Merlin."_

Arthur sighed. "Fine, don't make a noise when you come back, Merlin will be sleeping."

 _"Okay mate."_

Leon put the phone down and looked at everyone. "Merlin said he will tell Arthur about the sleeping tablets doctor gave him, he must have told him."

"Will Merlin be alright?" Morgana asked.

"He'll be fine, Merlin has just spent the last two weeks on nights, he has to get used to sleeping at night again." Leon explained.

"So doctor gave him sleeping tablets to help him until he is used to sleeping at night again?" Gwen asked.

"Yes." Lancelot explained. "Doctor only gave him enough for a few nights, he has taken one now and will take one if he can't sleep tonight."

* * *

A few hours later everyone entered camp and crept up to Merlin's tent, everyone smiling when they saw Merlin fast asleep cuddled up next to Arthur who was laying on his back holding Merlin close with his arm around him as the brunet's head was on the blonds chest.

They all stepped away from the tent and Lancelot laughed quietly. "Looks like Arthur actually believed that Merlin still sleeps a certain way and as we all left them alone he offered himself."

Leon laughed as well and put his arm around Freya. "Your plan worked."

Morgana laughed and frowned when she saw Lancelot standing in front of Merlin's tent. "Lancelot what are you doing?"

Lancelot walked away. "Just making sure they are still sleeping." he whispered as he walked back over to them all, hands in his pocket. "Arthur found out this was all a plan to have them sleep cuddled up he would go off on one again saying how straight he is." he laughed.

* * *

Uther walked into the kitchen and up to his wife who was washing the dishes at the sink. "Guess what I have just received."

"What's that?"

In answer Uther showed Ygraine his phone where a picture was on the front. "This just came through with a message, telling me it was Freya's idea."

Ygraine dried her hands and took her husband's phone in her hands. "Aw look at them. I have always said Merlin was the right one for Arthur, look how gorgeous they look together, sooner Arthur quits denying the better for them both."

"I know. I sent Lancelot a text back asking him to let us know more and show us more when he has some."

* * *

After everyone had eaten they were sat around the fire just talking and laughing, Merlin who was falling asleep jumped a little when he felt a nudge, he looked and smiled to see Freya had joined him. "Fall asleep now you won't tonight."

Merlin smiled. "I know, might not even have to take a sleeping tablet tonight."

Freya smiled and looked over to see Arthur laughing with Leon before lowering her voice. "Arthur fell for it then, that you still sleep how you used to."

Merlin chuckled, "he did. Actually fell asleep himself, I must admit, it was nice."

Freya smiled. "Lancelot has an idea, when he goes to go to bed tonight you need to play along, after Arthur woke up he made it clear to all of us he is straight and was just helping out a friend."

"We can't force this on him Freya, he needs to see for himself."

"Merlin we have been doing that since he was sixteen, he is twenty five now, he needs a shove."

"Fine I will play along."

"Good, I got Leon and Lancelot to lower the washing line as well, you had to stretch up and tie one end and jump on Arthur's back to do the other end, we are not as tall."

"I know I am sorry, made me happy though, at least if not in the way I hoped, I got to ride Arthur." Merlin smirked making Freya choke on her drink before losing herself into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Lancelot stood up and stretched before going over to kiss Gwen on the lips. "I am going to bed love. Good night."

"Night Lance, love you."

"Love you more." Lancelot said before looking at Merlin. "Are you ready?"

Merlin looked up and remembering what Freya said earlier he stood up and nodded. "Yeah."

Arthur stopped his conversation with Morgana and Leon and looked up. "Ready for what?"

"Merlin, he is sleeping next to me tonight." Lancelot said.

"He can't!" Arthur said too quickly as he stood up.

"Why can't I? Arthur you know how I am."

"Well because... Gwen, yes, what about Gwen."

"I am fine with it Arthur." Gwen smiled.

"But what if you have a bad dream or hear something and get scared, you can't go to Lancelot as he is with Merlin, and we don't want Merlin waking."

Merlin shrugged. "Okay I will share with Leon." Merlin looked at Leon. "You don't mind do you?"

"Of course not mate."

"No Merlin you can't what if Morgana needs him." Arthur said.

"That's true. Morgause? Freya?" Merlin asked looking at the girls.

Before either could answer Arthur spoke. "Just share with me Merlin, it seemed to help this afternoon."

"Are you sure?" Merlin asked.

"Yes, go and wash up and make your bed beside mine."

When Merlin left to wash up Leon walked over to his friend. "Are you sure about sleeping cuddled up to Merlin? I mean you are straight aren't you."

"So are you, yet you offered."

"Yes Arthur, but I am not a straight man in denial."

"Leon for the last time I am not gay. If I was I would find you or Lancelot or Gwaine or even Percival attractive but I don't!"

Morgana stood up. "Arthur you feel no sexual attraction towards any man?"

"No."

"What about Merlin?"

"He is different."

"Different how?" Morgana pressed on.

"I don't know! I am not gay as I don't find other men sexually attractive but Merlin, I do."

"At last!" Morgana said hugging her brother. "Now tell Merlin that stupid." she added as she got her phone out and rang her mother. "Mother might be so happy she will lets us all come back early, can't stand more nights of this, I have already broken two nails."

Arthur snatched the phone off his sister. "No Morgana, we are here to learn a lesson, to better ourselves, do things for ourselves."

"But I have gone two days without makeup and my beauty products and my hair's a mess!"

"And you still look gorgeous to me." Leon said. "Come on love it is only a couple more days."

Just then Merlin came back and stood in front of Arthur. I am washed and ready for bed but I will be sleeping in my tent tonight, alone."

"Why?"

"I can't do this anymore, it isn't fair on you." Merlin sighed before telling them all the plans that they had done to trick Arthur, when he had finished telling his friend he was surprised to see the blond smiling. "Thank you for being honest with me, but you are still sleeping with me."

"Didn't you hear all what I just told you?"

"Yes I heard, I heard that you were honest with me. Now it is my turn to be honest with you." he took Merlin's hand and looked at all their friends. "Night all."

* * *

Merlin sat cross legged at the bottom of Arthur's makeshift bed facing the blond who was sat cross legged at the top of the makeshift bed, "Are you alright Arthur?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Well we have been sat here for ten minutes staring at each other and you are yet to tell me what you need to be honest about."

Arthur sighed a little. "I am not gay Merlin."

"So you have said." the brunet replied, unable to hide the hurt in his voice.

"Merlin. I am not straight either."

"You are bisexual then."

"No Merlin." Arthur said as he moved forwards to take the brunets hands in his. "That is the strange thing. I feel nothing sexual towards women or men, just you Merlin. I see blokes naked and nothing, I see women naked and nothing. Seeing you naked... I am surprised and thankful no one saw my hard on."

"Really?"

"Yes Merlin." Arthur whispered. Looking around his tent Arthur sighed. "Father was right there is only enough room in these tents for one and their stuff."

"I know."

"How about I put my stuff in your tent with yours and you stay with me for the rest of the trip."

Merlin smiled and inched his face forwards and took the chance to kiss Arthur, smiling when the blond kissed back. Pulling back Merlin smiled. "How about not. Rules are rules Arthur and I want what I told Uther when he asked."

"But I can give you that."

"No you can't Arthur, you don't even have a job, everything you have is bought with your parents money."

"Merlin if I know you as well as I think then what you want costs nothing at all does it."

"It does cost a lot, but not cost with money."

"Then what with?"

"Trust Arthur. Trust." he said as he moved over to Arthur and lay down beside him. "Now I will sleep here tonight but tomorrow I am back in my own tent."

"We shall see."

"Yes Arthur, you will." Merlin smiled before leaning up to kiss the blond once more. "Night Arthur."

"Night Merlin. Oh wait, have you taken a tablet?"

"Nope. I actually feel tired, see if I fall asleep. If not I will take one. Night Arthur."

Arthur smiled and kissed the top of the brunets head. "Night Merlin."

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter five up tomorrow :)**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Arthur woke up and looking through the small gap of the tent he saw it was very early the next morning, he looked down at Merlin to find him still sleeping, smiling he held Merlin closer to him, squeezing him a little bit tighter.

"At least allow me to breathe."

Arthur smiled and loosened his hold. "Sorry. Morning."

Merlin smiled. "Morning, how long have you been awake?"

"Just, you slept all night Merlin."

"I did, didn't need to take a tablet to help me sleep either." Merlin moved from Arthur's arms and stretched as best as he could. "Do you think everyone is still sleeping?"

"I think so. Why?"

Merlin sat up and looked over his shoulder at Arthur who was still laying on his back. "Lets go swimming, they all went without us yesterday."

Arthur smiled and sat up. "Yeah alright."

When Merlin crawled out of the tent Arthur searched for his swimming trunks and towel, once found he crawled out of the tent and stood up, freezing when he saw Merlin in front of him who had just dropped his sleeping pants and kicked them towards his own tent before running into the lake naked.

Arthur looked around before quickly stripping to nothing and running into the lake just as he was in to his waist Merlin's head popped up over the surface. "Now that is refreshing." Merlin said before looking closely at Arthur. "Are you naked Arthur?"

"Yes he is." came a voice.

Arthur turned around and Merlin looked up towards camp to see Freya stood there with a laughing Lancelot and a giggling Gwen. "I say Arthur I thought you only saw full moons at night, not in the morning also." she said making Lancelot and Gwen laugh harder.

Arthur turned to Merlin when he heard the brunet laugh. "Whose side are you on?"

"My own."

Arthur shook his head. "What are you all doing up so early anyway?"

"We are going to do some washing, best to do it every day." Gwen said. "Just waiting for Morgause and Morgana to get their stuff to wash."

"Great you can take mine to be washed." Arthur said.

Merlin pulled a face and threw two handfuls of water at Arthur. "No they won't, you are to wash your own."

"Come on Merlin you can't be serious."

"Very. The deal was to live here for a few days, fend for yourself, look after yourself. So do it."

"It is only a few bits to wash Merlin."

"Then you should have no problem doing them." Merlin made to walk from the lake but was stopped by Arthur's hand on his wrist.

"I am sorry. I will I promise, but only as soon as they go. I want no one but you to see me in my naked state, I also want no one but me to see you naked as well."

Merlin smiled. "Fine, as long as you promise."

"I will, we will both go and wash while Leon catches some fish for breakfast and then when we get back Morgana and Morgause can cook it."

"Why us!" Morgana called from the camp.

"Because you and Morgause are the only ones who haven't cooked yet."

"But I am already washing."

Merlin smiled. "It won't kill you to do some chores Morgana, Arthur has done it all except wash and he is still standing."

Morgana huffed. "This is bullshit!" she snapped before storming off, Freya, Morgause, Gwen and Lancelot following her.

Once camp was empty Arthur hurried from the lake and picked up his towel, turning to face Merlin, smiling when he saw the brunets eyes were not on his face as he walked from the lake. He took his time in wrapping his towel around his hips.

* * *

Gathering up the clothes that needed washing Arthur showed Merlin. "What do I wash these with besides water?"

Merlin laughed, "the bars of soap we have bought with us." he said as they both made their way up the lake to where the others were.

"But those bars are for washing ourselves."

"Yeah and also our clothes Arthur."

Morgana's piercing scream had them both jumping before running to where everyone was. "What's happened?" Arthur panted.

"Look in that bucket." Morgana snapped.

"Morgana are you hurt you squealed."

"Yes and you will see why when you look in the bucket!"

Merlin walked over to the bucket and couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it Merlin?" Arthur asked.

Merlin, instead of answering, reached into the bucket and pulled out a few clothes which were pink and a red thong. "Morgana did you put your thong in there to soak with your white clothes."

"What does it matter they all have to soak in there before being rung out." she walked over and snatched her red thong back from Merlin. "Why has it turned my clothes pink?"

"Morgana, it has turned them pink because the colour has ran. I am as spoilt as you and even I know you separate your whites from your colours." Arthur said, not being able to hold his laughter any more.

Morgause shook her head. "Honestly Morgana it isn't that bad, you are making a big deal out of nothing." she said before picking up her own bucket with clothes in before squealing and dropping it.

"What now?" Gwen said.

"I broke a nail."

"Fuck your nail Morgause that will grow back. These clothes are expensive!"

"It's not like you bought them, daddy paid for them all."

Arthur and Leon knowing what was coming stood between Morgana and Morgause stopping them for doing anything, Leon picked Morgana up. "Calm down, you don't go overboard with hysterics when all you have done is ruin a few clothes, everyone has to learn and you do not pick fights with your friends. Don't you have any sense?"

Morgana wiggled out of Leon's arms. "Obviously I don't, I agreed to marry you didn't I." she snapped before storming back to camp.

Merlin walked over to Leon. "Aren't you going to go after her?"

"Nah. She'll calm down and apologise to me when she wants something doing."

Arthur stepped away from Morgause. "Go back to camp and apologise as you and Morgana are cooking breakfast. Your clothes have been washed we will bring them back."

* * *

The following day Morgana and Morgause were still not talking, they worked together to do things but the only thing Morgause kept saying was 'I am doing this to be a model' over and over again.

Leon was right Morgana had apologised and made up with him as she didn't want to catch the fish for breakfast.

Arthur looked up from washing their pots from what they had breakfast on and frowned.

Merlin seeing this placed a small kiss on his lips. "What's the frown for?"

"Where's Lancelot?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"Haven't you noticed that in the few days we have been here, he does a lot to help but he also disappears a lot."

Merlin looked around camp. "Yeah he does doesn't he."

"You talking about Lancelot?" Freya asked as she came to collect the clean pots. "He has gone for a walk with Gwen." she smiled before walking away.

"Arthur?"

"Yes Merlin?"

"Gwen is in her tent, she didn't feel well after breakfast so I told her to go and lie down and yet Lancelot told Freya he has gone for a walk with Gwen?"

Arthur frowned and looked up. "Hey do any of you guys know which direction Lancelot headed of to?"

Leon nodded and pointed where before placing more logs on the fire.

Arthur nodded. "That's all the pots washed. Lets go for a walk Merlin, see what Lancelot is up to."

Morgana who was laying on her back in only a bikini pushed herself up on her elbows when she saw Merlin and Arthur walk into the woods hand in hand, smirking she looked at Leon. "I bet they have gone to shag up against a tree somewhere."

Leon laughed. "They asked about Lancelot so probably gone to find him. You have a dirty mind my love."

"And you love it, now put some sun lotion on my back." she said as she turned over and untied the back of her bikini.

* * *

Lancelot was leaning against a tree as Uther went through the pictures on his phone that he had taken, Ygraine looking at them with her husband. "Are they now together?" Ygraine asked.

"Yes. The second night here Arthur and Merlin slept in the same tent but then Merlin reminded Arthur of the rules and slept in his own last night." Lancelot explained.

"Sound as though Arthur is learning." Uther said. "And our daughter?" he asked.

"She caught our breakfast, cooked it yesterday. Last I saw she was sunbathing." Lancelot said.

"Still is." came a voice.

Ygraine and Uther looked up from the phone and Lancelot turned around to see Arthur and Merlin stood there.

"I don't fucking believe this!" Arthur said.

"Arthur calm down, they probably just want to see how we are getting on." Merlin said.

"That is what we have phones for. And look at that." he said, pointing at Uther's hands. "Lancelot never lost his."

Ygraine smiled. "Arthur baby." she said and hurried over to hug her son. "I have missed you. You and your sister."

"This isn't fair." Arthur said as he hugged his mother back. "Every time I am pissed off or mad at something mum gets emotional and hugs me this isn't fair."

Merlin smiled. "You shouldn't be mad at them Arthur, they only wanted to see how you and Morgana were doing, if they rang and you were struggling you wouldn't admit it."

"That is why they rang and asked me to keep an eye and take photos."

"Photos?" Arthur said as he let go of his mum. "What photos?"

"Just photos of you all love." Ygraine smiled. "You are not mad at your mum and dad are you? After all we have done for you."

Arthur sighed and looked at Merlin who smiled at him. "Fine. I am still pissed though, all this time you have been spying."

"Of course we have been son, you and Morgana are my children I will always watch out for you both." Uther said.

Ygraine smiled up at Arthur. "My son, you are catching breakfast, cooking, washing, doing chores. See you can do it can't you."

Arthur had to laugh. "Yes I can. Morgana washed yesterday turned her whites pink, she snapped and went off on one, her and Morgause are not talking."

"What about her other two friends? Gwen and Freya?" Ygraine asked.

"They are loving it." Arthur answered as he looked at Merlin. "Must admit so am I now."

Uther smiled. "It doesn't bother you then with no internet or the apple things on your phone?"

Even Lancelot laughed at that but it was Merlin who answered. "They are called apps Uther."

Arthur smiled. "No father. I can honestly say I am not missing my phone."

Ygraine smiled and took her son's phone out of her bag and turned it on. "What is the pin?"

Arthur sighed. "Zero one zero one."

Ygraine frowned as she typed it. "What odd numbers for your password, what made you come up with that?"

Merlin grinned. "Yes Arthur, what did make you come up with that?"

"New years day!" Arthur answered quickly. "Best day of year, start a new, that kind of thing."

Ygraine chuckled. "Oh silly me, of course, and here was me thinking it was because it is Merlin's birthday," she smiled. "Oh look at all these notifications and messages, oh and some twits."

"Tweets mother! And it isn't going to work, it doesn't bother me."

"You sure?"

"Yes. I have Merlin now, that doesn't matter." he said as he put his arm around a blushing Merlin.

Uther smiled. "I see you have what you wanted for doing this trip Merlin."

Arthur grinned. "You know what Merlin wants! Tell me, when you asked Merlin what he wanted he just said you know what he wants, what is it he wanted father."

Merlin sighed. "I wanted you Arthur, but I didn't think I would ever have you but spending a few days so close with you was a lot more than I ever hoped to have."

Ygraine smiled at her son and Merlin. "You both have some time left, I trust Merlin to still do things right."

Merlin nodded. "Yes, separate tents."

Uther nodded. "Make sure your sister and Morgause are friends again, if anything this trip is to bring you all closer together."

"We will father. We will see you both when we leave here."

Lancelot cleared his throat, "sorry mate, about the sneaking about." he said once all three of them left Ygraine and Uther.

Arthur smiled and kissed the side of Merlin's head. "Lancelot I have just found out what Merlin has always wanted, nothing can make me mad now." he sighed and looked at Merlin. "All the people to fall for and want and you want me."

Merlin hummed. "Mm, I must need my head looking at."

"How Arthur used to be though, spoilt, not helping anyone, never doing anything unless he saw what was in it for himself why fall for him?" Lancelot asked.

"Same reason as you are his best friend despite all of that only I took it another step further, plus I do see the caring side of Arthur, he just never shows it anyone else. I was struggling a few months back and he helped me out without even thinking about it, wouldn't accept no for an answer, that is who I fell in love with, once he showed me just what was underneath all that spoiledness."

Lancelot looked at them both. "I will leave you both to it." seeing that his friends were only looking at each other he smiled. "Just keep the noise down."

* * *

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Chapter six up tomorrow :)**_

 _ **Review? x**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**I don't own Merlin sadly. It belongs to the BBC**_

 _ **This story is dedicated to a great friend of mine, Forevercullen. More sister than friend. She got the job! So happy for her xx**_

 _ **This story has six chapters and there will be a chapter posted everyday like always :) I know I am posting a lot of stories lately but I seemed to have finished writing them all at same time lol**_

 _ **S**_ _ **ummary: Uther and Ygraine sick and tired of just how spoilt their son Arthur and daughter Morgana are, Uther makes them a deal, question is, will they go through with it when they find out all what it entails?**_

 _ **Warnings: Malexmale. AU. Rated 'M' for swear words.**_

 _ **I apologise in advance for any mistakes I may have made**_

* * *

Lancelot walked back into camp to see Morgause talking to Freya and Morgana talking to Gwen who looked up when Lancelot walked over. "Alright?" she asked.

"Yeah, just, lets all stay here for a while." he said as he sat down.

Morgana frowned as she looked around. "Why? Where are Arthur and Mer-" she stopped when she heard a yelp in the woods not too far from where they sat. She gasped and stood up, "Morgause! Arthur and Merlin are having sex in the woods!"

Morgause stood up and hurried over to her friend, both of them giggling, forgetting all about their fight. "I will go and look and see if they are, you can't, being Arthur's sister it is too weird."

Before Morgause could even go any further Leon and Lancelot stood in her way. "Oh no you don't, if that was you I know you wouldn't like people to spy on you, you can wind them up all you like when they get back."

"You can't tell me what to do." Morgause scoffed.

Leon smiled. "No, but I can walk out of here, tell Uther and Ygraine I give up, not just stopping you from getting what you want but others as well."

Morgause looked at Morgana who was smiling proudly at Leon. "Can see why you like him, especially when he puts his foot down."

Morgana laughed and joined Gwen and Freya along with Morgause, all four of them talking and giggling.

Lancelot walked over to Leon. "How can the thing that gets Morgana talking to her friend again is her brother having sex in the woods?"

Leon laughed a little. "It is Arthur, he has been in love with Merlin for so long, she is merely happy that he has finally admitted it."

The rest of the day was spent relaxing in front of the tents talking and laughing, most of it being the girls winding Arthur up, but the blond didn't mind as all that did was make Merlin curl up to him more.

* * *

Early next morning Morgana stepped out of her tent to see her brother sat on his own by the fire to which he was poking with a stick. "Arthur? You are up early, I thought you would be one of the last of us to wake up with you finally having Merlin in your arms."

Arthur chuckled softly. "Merlin insists on separate tents while we are here. Wants to do everything properly."

"He doesn't have to do it though, he only had to play along to get what he wants and he has you now."

"I know that but you know Merlin, always thinking of others, he says it isn't fair to the others to do what he wants now just because he has what he wants." Arthur looked sideways at his sister. "In all honesty now Morgana, remember it is just us. How much are you itching to get back?"

Morgana laughed quietly. "If you asked me that after my first night I would have said I want to go right now. But now? After a few days out here, fending for myself, washing my own things, cooking my own meals? I am happy, it doesn't bother me. I can't believe it was only four days ago that father shouted at us for not helping mum with the shopping. We wouldn't help Arthur, our own mother."

"I know, being here doing things for myself, being with Merlin, I am going back home a different person."

Morgana smiled and rested her head on her brother's shoulder. "Me too Arthur. Me too."

Arthur looked up at the sky, "how about we go back and get some more sleep while it is still early?"

Morgana lifted her head from her brother's shoulder. "Sounds like a good idea." she yawned as she stood up.

Arthur watched her go before standing himself and heading over to Merlin's tent to open the flaps, he only got one foot inside when Merlin's sleepy voice stopped him. "Don't even think about it, rules are rules Arthur, go back to sleep while it is still early."

* * *

Arthur shot up from his makeshift bed when he heard a squeal, running out of his tent he saw he wasn't the only one as others were running out also but like all the others he stopped when he saw his mum and dad sat on some logs around the campfire. "What are you guys doing here?" he asked.

Before Uther had a chance to speak Morgause all but yelled. "We are saved, you are here to take us home early." she looked at Uther and Ygraine. "Aren't you?"

Uther cleared his throat. "Something has come to our attention and yes we are here to take all of you back, the deal still stands you still all get what you want. We did this as we wanted something also, and early this morning." Uther paused to look at his son and daughter. "We got it."

"You're serious?" Morgause asked, "deal still stands you still set me up with your contacts to become a model?"

Uther sighed, clearly she hadn't changed a bit. "Yes Morgause, all of you go and pack."

When everyone slowly made their way back to their tents, Morgause actually ran, Uther hugged his wife. "Are you happy?"

"I am, that video Lancelot sent us this morning of Morgana and Arthur, you can tell that was real Uther, they didn't even know Lancelot was there. Our children have grown up, they have realised how they used to be, ashamed of how they used to be. We have our children back Uther."

* * *

It was the following day when Uther and Ygraine walked into their dining room to see Arthur, Merlin, Lancelot, Leon, Morgana, Freya, Morgause and Gwen sat around the table, sitting down at the head of the table with his wife Uther looked at each one of the tables occupants. "Right then. Lets start with the ladies." he said as he looked at Morgause, looking at how she looked now caked in makeup no one would have guessed she spent the last few days in the woods with no make up or hair products.

"Model. I still want the contacts." she said eagerly.

Uther resisted in rolling his eyes and handed her several cards. "Those photos you gave me I sent them to several people I know and these are the ones that want to take you on. The rest is up to you now."

Morgause picked up the cards and thanked Uther before leaving. Morgana watched her leave. "Thank you for doing that father, it makes me happy as she won't be hanging on me all the time, too busy with her new friends." Morgana smiled.

Uther smiled and winked at his daughter before looking at Freya. "I have rang your University, all of your fees have been paid you now owe nothing and it is paid up until you finish next year."

Freya got up from the table and threw herself on Uther and hugged him tight.

Arthur leaned over to his sister. "She shows more enthusiasm than mum does when dad gives her his credit card to treat herself with." he said making his sister laugh a little.

"Right then." Uther said turning to Gwen when Freya sat back down. "My wife has been making calls and plans all morning, all the wedding plans are the same just the place where you are getting married and the reception here in a marquee in the grounds. As for your honeymoon it is a twenty eight day cruise."

Uther shot up from the table when Gwen fainted and fell from her chair.

Lancelot hurried around and held Gwen in her arms while Ygraine poured her some water. "I don't think she expected all of that."

Lancelot looked up. "We would have been happy with a weekend away somewhere."

Uther waved his hand aside. "You are going on this cruise, you will be stopping off at several different places, Ygraine will email you both all of the details." Uther said and looked down at Gwen who was just starting to come around. "I take it you are happy with your honeymoon?"

"We only expected a weekend." she said.

Uther chuckled. "Lancelot will explain all to you." he smiled before looking at his daughter. "Now then sweetheart. You and Leon want to get married. He did the camping trip wanting my permission to marry my only daughter. I gladly give it. So that is Leon done and you, want your wedding paying for, as father of the bride that is my job, but not only am I paying for that I will be paying for honeymoon, hen and stag nights. Everything."

Morgana actually had tears as she got up and hugged both of her parents. "Thank you so much and I am so sorry for how I used to be."

Once he was free from his daughter's hold Uther looked at Lancelot. "You start Monday as a reporter, you will have someone with you for a week showing you around and what to do and so forth and then you are on your own but never hesitate to ask for help if you need it, my door is always open."

Lancelot smiled. "Thank you for this so much Uther."

"You are welcome. Now Merlin. You said all you wanted was Arthur, seems as though you got yours early." he laughed when Arthur held him close and kissed the blushing brunet on the cheek.

"Right then. Arthur. You are the only one who hasn't told me what you want."

"You said anything right?"

"Yes."

Arthur nodded and looked at his father. "Then I want a job. I know I am to take over when you retire but how can I take over something I know nothing about? I want to start at the bottom, be on each job for a few months, longer if that is what it takes to learn it and get it right."

Uther looked surprised at his son. "You want the lowest job in my company, learn what to do and slowly make your way up to the top? All on your own?"

"Yes please."

"You do know you won't get paid a lot starting at the bottom don't you son."

"I do dad, but as I go higher so will my wages. If I am to take over when you retire I want to know everything dad. No point me running something I don't know everything about."

Ygraine stood up and moved around the table to hug her son. "I am so proud of you love."

Arthur laughed and hugged his mum back. "I just ask if I can stay here until Merlin and I can afford to get a place of our own."

"That is something you won't be doing." Uther said. "Everyone has had something out of this and Merlin all you have had is my son as he is all you have ever wanted. Everyone has had something that has cost me money and you haven't, can't have you feeling left out. You have a two bedroom flat to move into over the weekend."

"I do?" Merlin asked.

Ygraine slid a document across the table in front of Merlin and Arthur. "All bought and paid for, all you both have to do is sign it and it is yours. I will warn you though. Only things in that flat is a double bed with bedding a fridge and freezer and a settee."

"We will furnish it ourselves, make it ours." Arthur said as he hugged Merlin.

Uther clapped his hands together. "Settled then. Just sign and it is yours."

Arthur signed first followed by Merlin who looked up at the blond. "We have a home Arthur."

Arthur laughed. "That we do Merlin."

* * *

It was a week later when Merlin had not long got home from work when a knock sounded on the front door. He opened the door to find a man his age standing there with dirty blond hair with his hand out. "Hi I just thought I would come and introduce myself."

Merlin shook the man's hand. "You beat me to it, I have been meaning to come and introduce myself, both me and Arthur have but first week in moving in is hectic. Come on in I just put kettle on."

Thirty minutes later Arthur walked into the flat he shared with Merlin feeling exhausted, he paused when he heard Merlin's laughter followed by a man's voice, a voice he hadn't heard before. He frowned as he walked into the living room and saw Merlin and a man sat on their settee, both of them holding half cups of tea in their hands.

Merlin looked up when he spotted Arthur and smiled and stood up. "Arthur you are home." he said as he moved over to hug the blond and kiss his cheek.

Arthur just hummed and kept his eyes on the other man who had just stood up and slowly walked over to him.

"Hello, you must be the famous Arthur I have heard so much about. My name is Stuart Anderson."

"Stupid what?"

Merlin rolled his eyes while Stuart laughed. "You were right Merlin. Very possessive."

Merlin nodded in agreement before looking at his boyfriend. "Arthur this is Stuart Anderson, he has come around to introduce himself and says he hopes that his newborn daughter that he has just had with his wife won't keep us awake at night and is apologising if she does."

"Wife and newborn?" Arthur asked.

"Yes. She is three weeks old, I will bring her around sometime. Anyway, I will leave you both to to. Nice meeting you both." he said and smiled at Merlin when the brunet let him out.

As soon as the door closed behind Merlin he rounded on Arthur. "How could you call him stupid? He came around being friendly, but your possessiveness had to kick in when you saw us sitting and laughing."

"I can't help how I am with you Merlin."

Merlin smiled and frowned when he looked at Arthur, marks on his face that matched the marks and stains on his top. "Do you have ink smudged on your face?"

Arthur wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. "A machine broke down in printing, I wanted to see how it could be fixed. It costs a lot to have someone come and repair it, I just thought if I watched and offered to help when it broke down again we could save money as I know what to do."

Merlin laughed. "Well get into the shower while I cook dinner."

Arthur hummed and pulled Merlin close. "How about we both shower, you wash my back and we order food in?"

Merlin just laughed before taking Arthur's hand and leading him into their bathroom.

* * *

 _ **Epilogue.**_

Morgana had left Leon downstairs trying to calm Lancelot down while she went in search for Arthur and Merlin. Lancelot had Arthur as his best man and Leon and Merlin as groomsmen. Just where was Arthur? As best man he was to keep Lancelot calm not Leon.

She got halfway down the hallway when she heard someone yell in pain. She walked over to the door and pressed her ear up against it.

"Sorry." she heard Merlin say.

"That's okay love. Just don't pull at it so hard."

"I didn't pull. I just squeezed too hard."

"That is even worse."

"Oh Arthur stop being such a cry baby. I let you do me."

Morgana banged on the door. "Are you both decent?"

Arthur frowned and stepped away from Merlin to answer the door to his sister. "Of course we both are, what makes you ask that?"

"What I overheard. About Merlin pulling hard."

Arthur rolled his eyes. "You have a dirty mind sister of mine. Merlin was doing my tie and pulled at it hard and nearly strangled me."

Morgana smiled and did her brothers tie. "Now get downstairs and calm Lancelot down while I go and get Gwen. As best man you are to do that. Not Leon."

"I'm going." Arthur said as he took Merlin's hand and led him from the room.

Lancelot was indeed nervous as Merlin and Arthur walked in on him pacing. Arthur had as much luck as Leon had and it was Merlin who actually calmed the nervous groom, and just in time as the music started to play as the doors opened and Gwen slowly made her way to him.

Arthur had taken his place by Lancelot and Merlin and Leon just off to the side.

Leon frowned when Merlin started to fidget. "What's wrong with you?" he whispered.

"Arthur is a prat and will pay for what he has done."

Leon looked his blond friend up and down before looking back at Merlin. "I don't understand." he said as Gwen and Lancelot kissed to seal their marriage.

"Underwear Leon! He isn't wearing any!"

The room went silent as everyone looked at Merlin who now went red in the face, he lifted his jacket up to hide his face as he groaned.

Arthur smirked as he made his way over to Merlin and held him. "Way to embarrass yourself love." he whispered.

Gwen smiled and cleared her throat so everyone now looked at her instead of them all staring at Merlin which only embarrassed him more. "If everyone would like to make their way outside under the marquee where you will all be given a drink on entry." she said as she looked at Merlin who mouthed 'thank you' to her.

Merlin shoved Arthur away once the were alone in the room. "That is your fault. Why are you not wearing anything under your trousers?"

"How do you know I am not."

"Because I know you. So embarrassing Arthur, everyone looking at me."

Arthur smiled and gave Merlin a gentle kiss. "I will make it up to you sweetheart, come, lets go and get a drink."

The marquee was full of guests when Merlin and Arthur walked in hand in hand, there were people dancing, others sitting and Gwen and Lancelot were walking around talking to several different guests. Merlin laughed when he saw someone hand Lancelot a pint of beer every few minutes, not knowing what to do with them he placed them on the table as he continued to talk only for people at the table to grab a free beer when Lancelot and Gwen had moved on to another table.

Arthur also seeing this stepped in front of Lancelot when he was about to be handed yet another drink. "No more, Lancelot appreciates you buying him a drink to celebrate but he wants to remember his wedding day."

A man nodded and looked around Arthur at Lancelot. "Why didn't you just say?"

"This is Lancelot." Merlin said. "Too polite."

As the night wore on Arthur walked over to Merlin and pulled him onto the dance floor and started to spin him. "Morgana is plotting something." he said as he spun the brunet.

Merlin tried to look to see where Morgana was but had difficulty as he was being spun, he let go of Arthur. "Let me see where she is then." he said, taking Arthur's hand once more allowing Arthur to spin him once he saw Morgana. "She is only talking to Gwen."

"She has been talking to her most of the night and along with Freya, they are plotting something."

Merlin laughed. "So what if they are."

"It is something to do with me Merlin... I don't like it."

"You are too suspicious of your sister Arthur. Relax."

It got to the time for the bride and groom to leave for their honeymoon. Arthur along with Leon had helped Lancelot pack the car. "You are right you know." Leon said.

Arthur looked at his friend. "About what?"

"Morgana planning something to do with you but mostly Merlin."

"Merlin? Why? What has she planned? Tell me."

Lancelot laughed. "Look how nervous she makes him. Look at what Gwen is about to do and then look at Merlin."

Arthur saw Gwen look at all the guests with her bouquet in hand before turning her back. He looked to the crowd and saw Freya and Morgana in front of Merlin, looking at his sister he saw her smirk and wink at Freya. "Them two are going to move as soon as Gwen throws it aren't they."

Gwen looked at Arthur at the mention of her name and caught Arthur's eye. Arthur knew that look, she was asking if it was alright to do what she had planned to do. Arthur smiled at his friend and merely nodded his head.

"I will see you later Leon. Lancelot" he said, taking his friend's hand. "Have a fantastic honeymoon."

"I will do Arthur, and thank you for everything."

Arthur merely smiled and went to stand behind Merlin.

Merlin jumped a little when he felt arms go around his waist and looked over his shoulder to see Arthur and smiled as he kissed the blond.

"Ready?" was all Gwen shouted before throwing her bouquet high in the air.

Morgana and Freya saw it coming towards them they giggled as the both quickly stepped out of the way, leaving it headed straight for Merlin who stood frozen.

Arthur smiled and whispered in Merlin's ear. "What are you waiting for Merlin? Catch it."

"Really?"

"Yes love."

Merlin swallowed the lump in his throat and held his hands out catching the bouquet of purple flowers. "You know what this means don't you Arthur?" he whispered.

"I do Merlin. I guess I will just have to propose."

Merlin laughed and turned in Arthur's arms. "I guess so." he agreed before kissing the blond on the lips.

* * *

 _ **The End.**_

 _ **What do you think?**_

 _ **Review? x**_


End file.
